Hope Kartikeya
General Name: Hope Kartikeya Nicknames: Age: 19 D.O.B: November 20th Race: Quincy Gender: Female Blood Type: O- Marital Status: Single Personality Hope can seem... Distant, at first glance. She often likes to sail off into her own little world of fantasy, music and light where she can just relax and be content. She's much like her mother in the regard that she can't really think all too much about the future and what it might hold, she prefers to live in the moment, even if that moment just happens to be her drifting off into a daydream, dancing about or chatting to some stranger. Because of this attitude, people are often first apprehensive around Hope. Not quite sure of the girl would run up to and hug them or completely ignore them and continue about her ponderings. This isn't to say that Hope is harsh or forces distance upon others. She'll always be polite, open and friendly when given the chance. Meeting new people, making new friends and learning about them is really what she lives for. One vice in this area would be that if put in that situation gossip will be the first thing that touches her lips. All in good humor, but it's hard to shut her up when she gets going. Some might describe her as ditsy, but really Hope's just very keen on interaction and meeting new people. This is often off putting to most, but since it worked with Ian as kids, she hasn't really left the practice behind. She loves to be creative, and to express this through as many mediums as possible. Whether that be her dance, drawing, or music. Inversely, she struggled immensely with thought based and logical tasks. Her marks in subjects such as mathematics and science are always well below par, and she only just scraped through high school with a massive amount of help in those areas from her brother, Sam. If it’s not something she enjoys doing, Hope will just ‘switch off’, and hardly pay any attention to the task at hand, rather preferring to just dream away the day. Towards those she doesn't like, someone being cruel or someone scary, Hope will be incredibly... feisty. She'd never go openly looking for a fight, but she can be quite persistent and stubborn if the situation calls for it, much like her adoptive mother. If angry enough, she will even began to berate the unlucky person in one of the various languages she’s picked up, as a way of adding extra insult. If forced to, in combat situations or the like, Hope can be serious. However more often than not, she'd just play with her foe, dancing around them, weaving through attacks and hardly doing anything to them. She detests killing, a viewpoint engraved into her by her adoptive father, Marcus. As such, she will only ever fight if she's forced to some how. Thankfully, her training with Sherner, Neomi and Marcus was substantial enough, that when forced to, she can put up a good fight. Appearance Height: 5'5" Weight: 56kg Hair: White/Grey Eyes: Green/Blue Skin: Light White Body type: Thin, Average height. Not one to seem down, Hope is almost always smiling, even if it's only a gentle curl of her lip brought about by musing. At the age of 19, Hope has grown to her full height of 5'5". Her skin and hair are both pailer than most’s, with her hair standing out especially with little to no pigmentation. Her eyes are a Greenish blue that changes hue slightly depending on the lighting. She has completely lost any trace of her baby fat, she's even begun to develop a muscle tone from her training in both dance and combat. That being said, Hope’s still quite a slender girl, not really having all too much curve or distinction. Not that she minds in the slightest, all the better for her dancing and balance. Hope has taken quite a liking to the colour green, often wearing green dresses, hoodies, shirts or jewelry. Although the one constant accessory she has is a platinum ring, inscribed with a pentagonal cross, on her left index finger, passed down from her Grandmother, to Kylar, to Kairi and then her. This ring also acts as her Quincy Cross, so will disappear whenever she wants to have her Katana out, which with Hope, is quite a lot. Often she'll just have them out and swinging around because she's bored at home or in private. Around home or in most any situation, Hope will either be dressed in a light hoodie and trousers/shirts, or her dresses. The former combination tends to see more use in public, or when she doesn’t quite want people to know she still enjoys dressing up like a princess. Although when training or setting out to fight Hollows, Hope will done black body armor, black trousers, leather boots/gloves and a long green coat. The style is rather similar to that of her combat tutor, just with more colour and embellishment. History Hope was still inside the womb when her mother and twin brother were killed by an Arrancar. Had it not been for the quick response of paramedics and the surgeons that removed her via C-section, she wouldn’t have survived either. Overjoyed, Kylar, her father, took her home to their organization, but left soon after to hunt down the Arrancar for what he did. In that battle, the Hollow in her father's soul completely devoured whatever human part was left and he fell in before being able to deal the final blow. As such, Hope only ever got to spend those few hours with her birth father. All she remembers of him to this day is from old pictures and that which her adoptive parents told her. Since that day, she was brought up by Marcus and Shinra, her godparents. Even after losing her mother and father before she could remember, Hope was still surrounded by a massive extended family who protected her. Aldo, her birth parent’s pet Wolf, didn't leave her side for a second after they’d passed and she always had Sam to play with when Shinra was otherwise occupied. While she still went to a regular preschool, the residents of her father’s group effectively home schooled her in their various areas of expertise. Marcus trained her spiritually, Sherner physically and Shinra morally. From the age of five she began to play the piano found in one of the lounges and littered her walls with drawings of her family and friends. Through her developmental years she even learnt Ballet and various other forms of dance from Neomi Shukira, but never took part in any formal performances. Although the art did make sure she stayed fit and flexible, two attributes which now help her in close combat and define her flowing fighting style. A mix of Kylar's and Neomi's. Hope was an incredibly happy and bubbly girl, willing to make friends with almost anyone, and incorporate them into her games. However, in that time, she was also haunted. The mass of Kylar's Hollow reiryoku took form after his death and stalked the child right throughout her development. At first it was just the classic fear of a ‘monster in the wardrobe’ or a ‘shadow under the bed’. No one really quite believed her that anything was wrong, so she would often retreat to the sanctuary of her parent’s graves. There, she could talk openly about how she was feeling, and imagined that they were able to reply and comfort her. Near the age of seven, this being attacked her and Aldo, killing the Wolf in front of her. After the events of that week, Hope became quite a bit more withdrawn, preferring to retreat into her own little world, away from what might harm her on the outside. She ceased to play as often, preferring to sit in the corner of the room and go to her happy place. This continued for at least a year. The Hollow’s presence alienated most others from her, with people fearing they’d suffer the same fate as Aldo, should they try to get too close to her. She stayed out of school for the safety of the other children, and needed protection at all hours. Unfortunately, this torment only escalated for poor Hope. The Hollow, wanting to take her soul as it’s own, killed her adoptive mother and assaulted her brother while they were away on a family trip. Were it not for her adoptive father using Letzt and his life to trap and destroy the demon, it would have most likely ended with none surviving. Understandably, Hope was quite distraught after that. Only 8 and she’d lost two sets of parents. After that she and Sam were fostered by Neomi, both receiving a large amount of counseling and therapy. The organization her birth father helped to found disbanded with a lack of solid leadership and crumbled under the pressure it’d built for itself. The old mansion where Hope had once played Queen was left to collect dust. For a good few years, Hope was highly medicated to help manage her depressive tendencies, all while her dance teacher attempted to get her back into the arts she used to love so much. Eventually, she managed to put her childhood events behind her and got on with her life, spurred on by the wish to not let down the hopes her parents and loved ones had for her before they’d perished. Under Neomi’s tutelage, she picked back up her dancing and Quincy arts, even beginning to protect people in her town from the sparse Hollow attacks they received. School proved to be a roadblock, but she managed to push past it and leave at the age of 17. By that point she was living with just her brother in a sizable apartment, just beginning to attend college to earn her conjoint degree in music and the fine arts. Now she’s 19, still in university and working at Korusu’s cafe as a waitress. In the past two years she became far more involved in the spiritual ‘community’, even meeting a few Shinigami as she strove to exterminate the Hollows. She became friends with a few Fullbringers and Quincy, but vehemently opposed joining any sort of large group or ‘organization’ for fear of repeating the past. Powers and Abilities Spirit Weapon Her Quincy cross is less of a cross, and more a simple ring engraved with a five pointed star. It was passed down to the girl through her father's line and her mother, and had in the past served as the fullbring object for two Fullbringers, as well as a semi-official engagement ring. She wears it on her left index finger and it will glow white before her weapon is released. Hope's spirit weapons are ornate Katana. They have hilts wrapped in a traditional green and a white wisp of fabric hanging off the end. The blade is of traditional length and it has a Tsuba in the shape of a flower. When released the blade with glow white for a few seconds before fading to merely look like normal steel. Hope is able to create and wield two of these in a dancing style of her own, taken from Sherner and Neomi. At the moment, they're only made of blue reishi, similar to Uryu's first bow. Hope's katana will glow white, an effect of the composition of her blade’s reishi changing. The spirit particles will even trail it slightly if she's putting enough power into the technique. Whilst the blade is in this state, if she stabs, slashes or cuts the target in anyway with her weapon then they will feel a slight boost in their stamina and wounds around their body will start to seal up, slowly. This is from the energy within the reishi been given to her target and being used to boost stamina and heal their wounds faster, at the cost of Hope’s own reserves. If she cuts them multiple times on a spot where they are severely injured then the healing will be more concentrated, but also more of a cost to her. By manipulating the reishi around her, Hope can form incredibly thin wires from her fingertips. By themselves, they can’t really do anything. However when combined with Hope’s speed and agility, she makes expert use of them in battle. The most common of these uses being to being her opponents to objects such as trees and pillars, or merely wrapping them so their arms are restricted. To an extent, she can also maneuver them with her mind. Although this doesn’t mean she can stand still and have them be effective, it allows her to pull off feats she wouldn’t be able to do on a purely physical level. Vollstandig Locked After releasing this technique, a pillar of white light will envelop Hope completely for a few seconds. Gradually it will fade to finally reveal her to have grown longer hair with even less of a pigment. A number of angel wings form behind her, her clothing changes to a white outfit (seen right) and she gets a large halo above her head. In each hand she holds a glowing white blade. Here, her flowing and graceful fighting style comes into it's own. Although a dress is not the best suited for battle, she's still able to move in and around enemies with relative ease, using her wings to help herself balance. It would almost seem like she would be gliding around the battlefield, through her use of dance and high speed techniques. Other Items Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets. These MUST be mod approved. 'Ginto:' Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia * Hope was only six at the end of the previous RP. This is a parallel version of her with an altered past. * Her face claim is Konpaku Youmu. * Her theme is here * She's the daughter of my first OC. Quotes Optional. Gallery Hope30.jpg Hope29.jpg Hope28.jpg Hope27.jpg Hope26.jpg Hope24.jpg Hope23.jpg Hope22.jpg Hope21.jpg Hope20.jpg Hope18.jpg Hope17.jpg Hope16.jpg Hope15.jpg Hope14.jpg Hopeteen13.png Hope12.jpg Hope11.jpg Hope10.jpg Hope9.jpg Hope8.png Hope6.jpg Hope5.jpg Hope4.jpg Hope3.jpg Hope2.jpg Hope1.jpg Out of Character Info Role Player: Kylar Timezone: Auckland, New Zealand Likes: Plotting development. Writing character stories. Reasonably detailed RP (Couple paragraphs) Dislikes: Casual RP (Open parties, day to day threads, sparring), Non detailed RP (one liners)